The present invention is directed to the field of child care. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a crib that is wheel chair accessible.
Currently, people who are wheel chair bound cannot effectively care for an infant who sleeps in a crib. Most cribs have a droppable side which prevents the wheel chair from approaching the crib to a proximity where the child may be picked up. Attempts to sidle up to the crib and reach over the side of the crib, subject both the care giver and the infant to possible injury.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a wheel chair bound care giver with a crib that will afford her/him with a baby bed that will permit safe access to the infant. The handicapped accessible crib of the present invention permits access by a wheel chair bound care giver, the wheel chair having a conventional maximum width and seat height, said crib comprising at least two end supports spaced by a width greater than the maximum width of the wheel chair; a central bed extending between said at least two end supports, said central bed portion having a lowermost extent which exceeds the seat height of the wheel chair by an amount sufficient to accommodate a lap of the care giver; two side frame members for restraining an infant; at least one of said side frame members having at least one access door which pivots out of the way in a manner to permit said wheel chair bound care giver to access the infant without interfering with the approach of the wheel chair.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.